narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lament of Sanzu River
, , |jutsu type= Water Release Yin Release |jutsu class type= |jutsu range=All ranges |hand= Mirrored Ox |parent= |related=Demonic Illusion: Cajolery of Glamour Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant Tsukuyomi |user= Koyomi Hyūga }} is a powerful that seemingly stems from Koyomi’s Kindō Byakugan which traps the target into a seemingly endless illusion that forces them to live out the entirety of their life on a mental plane and eventually finds themselves upon the shores of the Sanzu river upon death in said illusion. As what can be assumed from the unique application of the technique, it takes more than a cunning intellect to understand the predicament. By using a seemingly flawless method of chakra control, Koyomi can initiate the technique unsuspectingly. She calls it the River of Lost Dreams and Hopes. Overview To initiate the technique, Koyomi gathers a massive amount of yin chakra along with subtle amounts of natural yang energy into the core of her body. From this point, Koyomi is capable of releasing the stored chakra through her own Water Release techniques most notably, the Gōuyōka. When this massive amount of chakra is released, Koyomi utilizes various avenues of transference. The mediums of sound, sight, touch are all methods of making sure that the technique aptly lands and affects the intended targets. Through the approach of sound, merely hearing the raindrops of the Gōuyōka technique enmeshes the opponent within the genjutsu. The sounds of the faint, goading raindrops pelting the ground resonates throughout the very being of those able to hear such a bravura melody. An epithet of utter hopelessness. As that monotonous and colorless rain falls, the battle to appears to ensue as normal. However, as soon as the sound of the mournful Sanzu reaches the opponent’s ears, or the pleasant drops contacting their body or even seeing them, the opponent is trapped. Within the tiniest fraction of time imaginable, from their perspective, the battle continues as normal opponent mentally lives through life as if they were unaware of the fact that they are trapped within a lavishly brilliant genjutsu. The technique uses exclusive the Kindō Byakugan along with the opponent’s brain to trigger series of events that will lead them through an ideal life that is solely based upon their choices and inner desires. Once casted, Koyomi has no further control of what happens in the genjutsu after this point, the choices they make seem to affect the duration and outcome of the genjutsu. Unfortunately, since the mind of the opponent has experienced an entire lifetime within fractions upon fractions of a second, their body begins to fall limp with a glassy expression of inattention. Since the mind has experienced life outside of the body within in such a short period of time, the body experiences a “illusory” death and begins the termination sequence. With her own Water Release as a medium, Koyomi states that this technique has a truly astounding range as her rain clouds are capable of covering large areas. This grants the genjutsu the capacity to place a large number of people under the effects of it. The amount of chakra required makes this technique highly unviable during battle. However, if granted enough time, Koyomi can build up enough charka to use it. The approximate time takes roughly ten minutes of focusing yin chakra into her water natured chakra. Since the technique is virtually inescapable once within it, the only known way to escape is to have the opponent cast an equally powerful genjutsu on themselves within this technique in order to break free from it. This includes utilizing the same mediums they were initially ensnared by. This also means that any techniques learned within the illusory life are also gained in real life. Category:Yin Release Category:SahaTo Category:Genjutsu Category:Water Release